


Fall for You

by subterfuge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Alcohol, Canon Universe, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny is clueless, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rating May Change, Unrequited, i just love them so much, taeyong is a sad boi, this is my first fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subterfuge/pseuds/subterfuge
Summary: The full group is reunited and making an island series. Before filming begins, they have a night to themselves, involving games and gossip and a lot of alcohol. At one point, Taeyong leads Johnny into in the woods alone and Johnny literally falls for Taeyong.





	Fall for You

The first time they kissed they were drunk, because of course they were. It never would have happened if not for the liquid courage and exhilarating atmosphere making them bold enough to do anything.

The campfire on the beach hadn’t been aflame for less than an hour before one of the group members had the very good idea to play hide-and-seek. At dusk. In the woods. On a secluded island. When almost everyone had been drinking. No staff, no managers. Just them.

Someone had sensibly piped up that “um...maybe we should partner up? so we don’t get lost?” and even though someone else replied, “you’re just scared, Mark!” they decided it was probably a good idea.

Johnny, with a permanent tipsy grin, noticing the pairs that instantly ran to each other, jumping up and down in a quick celebration of partnering up. They had been telling “scary” stories and playing other games that evening which didn’t involve much partnering up, so apparently everyone was excited. It wasn't every day they had every single member together and got a free day to just themselves.

He hardly had a chance to clear his fuzzy brain and stand up when two things happened simultaneously; Lucas stepped in his vision, rushing out a “let’s team up, bro,” with urgency, while he felt someone else grab his wrist tight.

“Johnny’s with me,” said Taeyong, simply.

Startled, Johnny looked to Taeyong. He hadn’t even noticed him move from where he’d been sitting on the other side of the campfire the last time he spotted him.

Not like he was keeping track or anything.

Clearing his throat, Johnny turned back to Lucas and chuckled. “I guess I’m spoken for.”

A split second later, the three heard “Yuukheeei!” and Lucas only had time to deadpan and manage out a, “damn,” before Jungwoo jumped on his back.

“Yukheeei,” Jungwoo slurred, “I need you to protect me.” He pouted his lips and poked Lucas’ cheek with his forefinger.

Lucas sighed, long-sufferingly, and arranged Jungwoo more comfortably on his back. “Yeah, yeah…”

Johnny and Taeyong watched the pair walk over to the other teams, then turned to each other, laughing.

After everyone was matched up, some in groups of threes, they played rock, paper, scissors to see which team would be ‘it.’

Doyoung, as he announced he would be staying on the beach to watch over the fire, took charge of giving the rules; only stay on this half of the woods away from the villa area, must be within arms reach of your partner at all times, must win or lose as a team, if anyone passes out, the team is eliminated...

“How about half an hour until game over and we meet back here?” Doyoung asked and there’s a murmur of agreement.

“Unless we catch everyone first!” Chenle high fived his partner, Winwin.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Or unless they catch everyone first,” he repeated.

Before Doyoung could say anything else, Yuta cut in. “Everyone finish their beers! Gotta make sure you’re all nice and drunk!” Yuta’s two partners, Haechan and Taeil, shared a look that said, this is what we have to deal with, but they went along with everyone else.

Johnny had his recently opened bottle in hand already so he took a deep breath in preparation and started chugging as almost everyone else did the same. Taeyong must not have had much left in his bottle because he finished rather quickly. Johnny absently wondered how many beers Taeyong had that night. With their leader being a huge lightweight, Johnny hoped he wouldn’t have to carry him back to the beach. Not that Taeyong was heavy, just that Johnny was now feeling the four beers he had earlier and this last one went straight to his head.

“Alright, ready now?” Doyoung looked pointedly at Yuta and then his watch.

“We better win, _ John_,” Taeyong whispered, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Johnny laughed. “Oh, no doubt about that, _ Yong_.”

“Alright. One, two, three!”

There was a frenzy as the teams ran their separate ways into the woods. Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s hand and they began to jog to the path farthest left of this half of the woods. They passed Jeno and a giggling Jisung, who hadn’t even had a lick of alcohol that night, and went around Kun and Renjun, each trying to pull Yangyang up from where he fell on his butt. Poor kid’s first time getting this wasted, probably.

After about a full minute of dodging low branches and trying not to trip, Johnny could no longer hear Doyoung’s counting. There were echoes of laughter from further away and then they could hear nothing else from the others. Only then did Taeyong let go of Johnny’s hand and slow to a walk.

With the sun nearly set, there was barely enough light to make out their surroundings. They had been going this way and that way so fast, or at least to his dulled senses, that Johnny couldn’t even tell which direction they had come from. For a few minutes they just wandered, catching their breath until they spotted a fairly large downed tree just ahead and Johnny mumbled out a “let’s sit there.”

They both had ridiculous grins on their faces, as they sat on the tree and got their breathing back return to normal. Leaning on his hands behind him, Taeyong looked ahead into the near darkness surrounding them. The fat waxing moon and bright stars gave them enough light to see better, now that the sun was down fully. And of course, Taeyong had to sit in the one spot where the moonlight shone clearly through the trees, making him look ethereal.

God, he was unfairly beautiful.

The smile on Taeyong’s face fell and he began chewing on one of his thumbnails. That meant he was thinking too hard. Johnny didn’t like that. Especially now, the only time they got to be themselves around each other for a full day. He should be drunk and happy.

Scooting closer to his partner, Johnny held his thumbs and forefingers in front of him to make a frame around Taeyong. “I wish I had my camera.”

Taeyong snorted, but blushed. “Shut up.”

“No, really,” Johnny moved the rectangle shape of his hands to different angles, “I think I just might be able to convince everyone that I saw a real life angel.”

Also moving closer, Taeyong reached out and pinched Johnny’s tummy and sides a few times. “And why would they believe you, a real life devil?”

“Oh, you think I’m a devil now, huh?” Johnny laughed and grabbed Taeyong’s wrists to stop his attack. “You used to call me ‘Princess’...”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and they let go of each other. They sat there, awkwardly, and Johnny hated it. Taeyong had become so distant recently and he didn’t know why. With Taeyong going back to chewing on his thumbnail, now was as good of a time as any to find out.

“What’s going on, Tae?”

“What do you mean?”

Johnny sighed. Maybe Taeyong was too inebriated to get his thoughts in order. Johnny didn’t have his head on straight himself, it felt like his brain was sinking in mud and there was a low buzzing in his ears. But he wanted Taeyong to get whatever it was off his chest so they could go back to normal.

“You got your ‘think-y’ face on,” he said, grinning as he flicked the tip of Taeyong’s nose.

Taeyong cleared his throat. “I- uh.” He sighed heavily and his face became intensely serious. Johnny’s heart thumped hard, anxiously. He didn’t have a clue what was on Taeyong’s mind. It could have been anything but he didn’t think it was anything good.

“Johnny-”

They didn’t notice anyone coming towards them until the flashlights beamed in the area. Both Johnny and Taeyong scrambled up, grabbing each other to run, but apparently in different directions, so they ended up tumbling together to the other side of the tree they had been sitting on. The wind was knocked out of Johnny upon impact and he struggled to stay quiet. His vision was doubled and his head whirled from the sudden flurry of movement.

He could hear voices coming closer but couldn’t catch what they were saying or who they were.

Taeyong, lying flat on his back, went to say something but Johnny belly crawled closer to him and put a hand on his mouth. A beam of light passed above them, but then a few moments later, the lights and footsteps faded. Then he quickly peeked up over the downed tree to see silhouetted figures continue walking off.

He breathed a sigh of relief and removed his hand from Taeyong’s mouth. They both grinned at each other until Johnny then realized how close their faces were, with Taeyong was looking up at him with his wide doe eyes. To Johnny’s drunken eyes, it seemed like everything around him was spinning except for Taeyong and he couldn’t look away. The adrenalin from a moment ago was making his heart pound furiously and he _ wanted_.

Then, as casually as could be, Taeyong rose up and kissed him. It was just a peck directly on the mouth and then he laid his head back and smiled sweetly, as if it was something they did often.

Johnny could feel the confusion on his face because, no, it was not something they’d ever done. Not even once. He didn’t have time to think about anything else before Taeyong leaned up again, and kissed him on the mouth just as briefly.

And then Johnny didn’t think about anything else. He followed him back down and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s. Apparently it was the right thing to do, because Taeyong’s hands clutched onto Johnny’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

The soft glide of their lips against each other made Johnny’s skin tingle. Johnny was propping himself up with an elbow, his hand tangled in Taeyong’s soft hair, while his other hand was trailing down Taeyong’s cheek, jaw, neck, chest. He could feel the thumping of Taeyong’s heart as his chest heaved with every breath he took. The beating of Taeyong’s heart synced up with the pounding Johnny felt in his body, loud and overwhelming in his ears.

Taeyong sucked on his bottom lip and then the top, coaxing Johnny’s mouth open. The feeling of Taeyong’s tongue inside his mouth, sliding against his own tongue was indescribable. All the hair on his head stood on end as a shiver of endorphins ran through his body.

God, he loved kissing. He probably loved kissing more than anything else.

And this was a kiss like no other.

Sure, their breath tasted of alcohol and the sticks and dried leaves under them didn’t make this exact place ideal. But everything else went away when he was kissing Taeyong so it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for the soft sighs and hums that escaped Taeyong. He felt like they were floating high above the world, drifting in the clouds. They were the only ones in existence.

Taeyong held Johnny even closer, a hand on the back of his neck and the other still tight on his shoulder, as though he were making sure Johnny didn’t leave. As if Johnny could. Maybe it was the alcohol or even Taeyong himself, but he never wanted to stop. His very soul, his whole being was opening up and pulling Taeyong in, never wanting him to leave.

The only reason Johnny knew time was passing was because his lips were swollen and numb from the friction. And it had been quite awhile, possibly the longest he’d ever kissed anyone without it going further. But he couldn’t physically stop his tongue from diving back in Taeyong’s mouth.

They soon were just open mouth kissing and sucking on each other’s lips and breathing the same air. Taeyong sighed out a “Johnny,” in one breath, and that’s all it took to break the spell, sending Johnny crashing back down to earth.

Johnny pulled back, staring at Taeyong in shock.

Fuck, what was he doing? He can’t- This was Taeyong, his oldest friend. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

It’s not supposed to be Johnny.

“Wait, Johnny-”

A blinding light flooded the area around them. The two broke apart and shot up to their feet.

“Uhh,” a deep voice said, and then, “oh, shit, sorry,” and shined the flashlight to the wooded ground and away from the startled couple.

“Um, we’re so sorry! We didn’t see anything!” Chenle squeaked out.

Johnny cleared his throat and straightened his shirt, “No, it’s nothing! We weren’t-”

“It’s okay, um, we won’t tell anyone,” Winwin said, awkwardly.

Johnny tried to laugh it off. “Seriously, guys. We just fell-”

Both of the Chinese men glanced at each other and then back to them, completely unconvinced. “Right… Well, we’re not going to say anything about you falling, right, Chenle?”

“Yeah… Well, anyway, the game, we found you, so… We better get back to the others. Yeah.” They both turned around and started walking back.

Johnny looked to Taeyong. He seemed frozen in place, looking where the others were walking away. His huge eyes resembled a deer in headlights, frightened and unmoving.

God, he looked completely debauched. His hair was sticking out all over the place and his lips were red and swollen, his cheeks were bright pink, whether from the embarrassment of being caught or from when they were, well... Johnny imagined he didn’t look much better. No wonder those two didn’t believe him.

“They won’t say anything, Yongie. C’mon, let’s get back,” Johnny said, trying to be reassuring. He brushed a few leaves from Taeyong’s hair before running a hand through his own hair, trying to look as normal as possible. As though nothing had happened. Because it shouldn’t have.

Taeyong didn’t say anything, but he walked alongside Johnny as they caught up with the other two.

“So, how did the game go?” Johnny asked, trying to lighten the tension he felt inside his chest.

“We got everyone, now. You two were the last. And we have,” Chenle looked down at his phone, “three minutes to spare.”

“Wow, that’s… great…” Johnny didn’t know what else to say. For once in his life he felt clueless on how to continue a conversation. Chenle, thankfully, rescued him from having to try. He began telling them about where they found the others and the excitement that happened along the way.

Winwin, like Taeyong, didn’t say anything much. He did peek over at Johnny a few times, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

The rest of the group groaned loudly in defeat when they saw the four emerge from the woods. “Aw, really?!” Jaemin slurred, lying down with his head in Marks lap. “You couldn’t have stayed hidden just a bit longer? Now we’ll never hear the end of it from Lele.”

“As if you have room to talk,” Mark scoffed. “This idiot passed out five minutes in and I had to drag him back.”

“Whoa, are you guys alright?” Jaehyun asked, walking up to them.

“Yup, fine. I fell,” Johnny said, a little too tightly than he meant. Jesus, he needed to relax. Or fake it, at least.

The others had thankfully gotten back to regaling each other with stories of their adventures the past half hour.

Had it only been a half hour? It seemed like they were there for hours. Instinctually, Johnny glanced at Taeyong. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered what they had done.

“You both fell?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong, almost suspiciously.

The blush had long since faded from Taeyong’s cheeks, but he still looked wrecked.

Taeyong cleared his throat and nodded his head. “Yeah.” His voice was scratchy and rough, maybe from disuse or-

Stop thinking about it, Johnny reprimanded himself.

Johnny wandered over to the foldout chair in between Lucas and Ten. “What happened to you? You look a mess,” Ten chuckled and started brushing leaves off his back.

“Fell. It’s fine. So how did you and Jaehyun fair?” Johnny hoped Ten went for the subject change.

“Oh! Well, we were doing well but then this humongous bug crawling on my leg and I screamed. Hey, Xuxi, don’t laugh! I couldn’t help it. Anyway, those two _ villains _ happened to be nearby and saw me freaking out.” Ten side eyed Winwin and Chenle.

“Also, guess what?” Ten lowered his voice, “Hendery and Xiao Jun were caught making out just over there. They didn’t even walk very far before they were busted practically dry humping each other.”

Johnny coughed out a forced laugh. “Really? That’s… wow…” He felt his stomach turn. He really knew how to mess things up. He chanced a glance at Taeyong, sitting across the dwindling fire next to Jaehyun. Taeyong was watching the fire, only talking mechanically when Jaehyun prompted him. Jaehyun was glancing at Johnny every now and again like Winwin was earlier. As though he was trying to figure him out.

Fuck. He was going to have to talk with him. Hopefully before he found out what had happened.

“Yup,” Lucas continued, thankfully not sensing Johnny’s inner turmoil. “Doyoung was the one that saw them. Basically dragged them out by their ears.”

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright? You look like you’re going to be sick.” Ten handed him a half full bottle of water and Johnny gulped some water down gratefully.

“I’m good.” Johnny tried to sound casual and then deflected the conversation again. “So what’s their deal? Are they, like, dating?”

“God, no,” Ten laughed.

Johnny let Ten and Lucas talk about Xiao Jun’s emotional stunted-ness and Hendery’s free spirited personality and then move on to other gossip. Johnny was only half paying attention though.

It should’ve made him feel better that they didn’t bat an eye at two of their members hooking up, but it didn’t. All he could think about was that he betrayed the one person who confided in him that they had feelings for another member.

And then there’s Taeyong.

Was this going to end their friendship? He couldn’t imagine life without Taeyong as his friend. Johnny’s heart sunk. What had he done?

And more importantly, he thought as he observed Taeyong out of the corner of his eye getting up and heading further down the beach back to the villa, _ why did he want to do it again? _

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a multi chapter fic but I have adhd so I’m leaving it at this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
